Life As A Chaos Mum
by MA7
Summary: Even the forces of chaos have civilian women and children, innocent bystanders who just want to live in peace. Women, children, old ladies, the forces of chaos are as infested with civilians as the Imperium is. This is the story of one such person, an innocent single parent trying to look after her toddler onboard a war torn chaos battleship.
1. Chapter 1

Life As A Chaos Mum

Chapter 1(CM)

Deep in the magenta glow of the Maelstrom, onboard a badly shot up chaos battle ship, all was relatively calm as the constant fighting between rival war bands briefly lulled to a short lived an uneasy peace. The bodies of dead chaos space marines and cultists lay mingled together in maggoty piles, and the chaos spawns were having a feast.

The ship was a perpetual war zone, but like so many other war zones, civilians were unhappily forced to live here. Women, children, old ladies, all of these people could be found cowering among the blood and filth of the shot up ship corridors. The lights flickered terribly, the walls had bolter fire impact craters disfiguring their surface, and the sanitation was a nightmare, but people still lived here.

In among this gore and ruin, a young mutant woman fussed over her mutant toddler son, trying to keep a hold of him to stop him wandering out of her protective reach. The toddler clearly had other ideas, and slipped his hand from her grip, toddling off towards the interesting colours of a dead chaos space marine's power armour.

"Patrick! Patrick come back to Mummy! That cadaver is not a toy!" The young woman called urgently after the toddler in a strangely birdlike voice.

The toddler ignored his mother, and the young woman ran after him and picked him up before he could touch the dead body, tutting at the toddler as she did so.

The toddler cheeped at his mother like a baby bird, wanting to be put down to play with the colourful power armour, but his mother was unfazed by his tantrum and did not let go of him.

The mother ran a hand through the bright blue feathers she had in place of hair, and tapped one of the taloned toes of her birdlike feet on the metal deck floor with an impatient sigh as her toddler had a tantrum. The mother was very young, only a teenager herself, not even 16 years old, far too young to be a mother.

The mother was a tall and slender girl, dressed in a bright pink sun dress of all things, and quite attractive even with her mutations. She was a mixed race girl, a blend of Middle Eastern and European ethnicities for sure, the exact specific ethnic groups more uncertain, but had a strong hint of Persian in her pale blue tinged face. She had some very noticeable mutations, in the form of the razor clawed talons of a bird of prey in place of normal human feet, long blue feathers in place of hair, and a faint blue tinge to her white skin.

The mother was barefoot, tapping her bird clawed toes on the floor as she fussed over her toddler. The toddler himself had short blue feather plumage for hair, and had a tiny pair of little bird feet like his mother had. The toddler was slightly less than 3 years old, near the end of his "terrible twos" and was currently having a cheeping tantrum in his mother's arms.

The toddler pointed frantically at the pale blue power armour of the decomposing dead chaos space marine, clearly wanting to explore it up close.

"Look from here Patrick, you mustn't touch it. It's dirty," the mother told her toddler.

The toddler wiggled about having a tantrum, but the mother didn't let go of him. The toddler eventually cheeped himself out and calmed as his mother soothed him.

"Spez mane," the toddler said in a birdlike baby voice, pointing at the pale blue power armour.

"Yes honey, a space marine, that's right. This one is a Violator. They are very very bad men, you mustn't ever go near them." The mother told her son.

"Bad?" The toddler asked.

"Yes honey, very very bad," the mother repeated.

"Why bad?" The toddler pressed.

The mother got a pained look on her face, clearly not wanting to explain to her toddler that the Violators war band were Slaanesh worshippers who raped kids. The mother seemed to be considering if she could find a way to gently explain the danger without frightening her child but then apparently gave up and just repeated that Violators were bad.

The toddler huddled fearfully against his mother, now afraid of the colourful corpse, and his mother quickly relocated to a new area of shot up deck space.

The mother and child passed many women and children, both mutants and normal humans, shambling past fearfully in the flickering light. Like most war zones this ship was completely infested with innocent civilians, just helpless women and kids who didn't want to be here. The mother and child saw many women and children, but no men except for the cadavers. Men usually died young in the fighting in this place, leaving the women to fend for themselves.

The toddler's father was dead. Most of the men were dead after all. Most of the children had dead fathers, and the male life expectancy was just too low for the majority of fathers to survive long enough to see their children grow up. It was just a desperate situation, but such was life in the forces of chaos.

The mother relocated to another corridor junction, and cautiously set the toddler down. He was just too heavy to carry all day long, she needed a rest.

The toddler immediately toddled off, forcing the mother to chase after him once more. If she lost sight of him then he would probably not survive, a chaos creature would eat him. Toddler and baby flesh was much softer and more succulent than the battle dead, and predators would not hesitate to eat an unattended infant this small.

"Patrick don't leave Mummy's side," the mother said telepathically in the toddler's mind, a magenta glow shimmering around her head as she did so.

The toddler produced a similar magenta glow of psychic energy around his own head to reply, and his mother scrambled to stop him accessing the warp before a warp predator could eat his soul.

"Bad boy! You KNOW that you mustn't use your psychic powers till you are older!" The mother chastised her son, gently spanking him to stop him using the warp.

The toddler bawled from the gentle spanking, and the mother sighed in relief as he stopped accessing the warp. The mother and child were both unsanctioned psyckers, and extremely vulnerable to suffering the perils of the warp, making their lives even more complicated.

"Home!" The toddler demanded after he stopped crying.

"Bad soldiers are in our home honey, we can't go home till they leave," the mother explained to her son.

"Home!" The toddler insisted, having another tantrum like the 2 year old he was. He was far too young to understand what it meant to live in an active war zone, and didn't comprehend why he and his mother had been evicted from their own home by armed men.

"The bad men will shoot Mummy if we go home now. Do you want the bad men to shoot Mummy?" The mother told her toddler.

"No! No shoe Mummy!" The toddler bawled, clutching at her fearfully.

The mother kissed her son's feathered head, and cuddled him until he calmed down. To be honest she had no real plan herself, and just hoped that the Khorne berserkers got bored of squatting in her home and went elsewhere. She had been lucky to escape with her son without being beheaded when the berserkers first kicked the door down, fleeing out a side door with only her son and the clothes she was wearing at the time.

The mother had been using her psychic powers ever since then to view the onboard apartment she called home, to see if it was safe to return, but the Khorne berserkers still hadn't left. The berserkers had annoyingly decided to convert her home into an ammo dump for their bolt pistol ammunition, and 8 of the frothing madmen were guarding the apartment at all times.

"Daddy?" The toddler asked hopefully, wanting to crash at the mother's ex boyfriend's place.

"Daddy broke up with Mummy to marry your Auntie Mandy. Daddy is not your daddy anymore," the mother reminded her son, with barely concealed bitterness in her voice.

"Auntie Manny?" The toddler asked, wanting to stay with the mother's unrelated adoptive sister Mandy.

"Auntie Mandy and former Daddy fled into the big armoured panic vault with former Daddy's Wong Family Mafia relatives. They locked us out. We can't reach them till the end of the wars," the mother said bitterly.

The mother didn't want to talk anymore about her Wong Family Mafia member ex boyfriend, it was just too painful to explain the grim reality to a two year old. The one that her son called "Daddy" wasn't the child's father, merely the mother's former boyfriend. The ex boyfriend was holed up with his mafia family in a giant armoured vault to wait out the current civil wars engulfing the ships of this chaos fleet. He would be no help to them.

"Grandpa?" The toddler suggested.

"Grandpa lives with us honey, he is homeless too. Grandpa wasn't at home when the bad men came, Mummy used telepathy to tell your Grandpa to stay away from the bad men. Grandpa is hiding in a dirty sewer till the bad men go away, we can't go to the sewer with Grandpa cause it's too dirty, you would get sick," the mother explained gently.

"Go Grandpa!" The toddler demanded, having yet another tantrum.

The mother sighed. She and her son had been wandering the decks for half the day. They were both tired and unhappy and just wanted to go home. The mother didn't even have any food or money, just the pink sun dress on her body and the toddler in her arms. There hadn't been time to grab a bag, she had been lucky to get out at all.

The mother didn't like the surroundings at all, but had at least chosen the cleanest bit of floor she could find to stop her toddler getting sick. This junction led to nowhere important or strategic, so lacked the usual piles of dead bodies and the chaos creatures such bodies attracted.

The decks then echoed once again with the sounds of distant gunfire, the temporary lull in the fighting now over far too soon. The mother and child huddled together fearfully at the sound, feeling deeply apprehensive. They just wanted peace.

***...

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(CM)

The mother and her toddler returned home to their quarters on the chaos battle ship some length of time later. Maybe it was a mere minute later in chronological time, or maybe it was a century, this deep in the Maelstrom time flowed very strangely. No matter how long it was in real time, the mother judged it to be several days since she had last been home.

The mother and her toddler were filthy, and the toddler had lost his diaper along the way, which was really disgusting. The mother's pink sun dress was smeared with various things that her toddler had vented out of various bodily openings, and she was desperate to have a shower.

She gazed cautiously at the kicked down main door of their crappy apartment quarters as the toddler squirmed in her arms, using her psychic powers to search for threats. She found only the aftermath of mayhem in the apartment, including several dead Khorne berserkers and a lot of detritus of war like blast craters and chunks of the walls and furniture.

When she was sure it was safe, she entered the apartment cautiously with her toddler in her arms. The floor had a lot of sharp metal debris, and she had to tread carefully to avoid cutting her bare bird feet on something sharp.

The place was an absolute pigsty of dead bodies and trash, and the family shrine to Slaanesh had been deliberately defaced by the Khorne berserkers, with chain axe cuts deep into the face of the crude metal idol of Slaanesh the family prayed to. The Khorne berserkers had cut the Slaanesh idols head off, and hacked the idol's body so many times that it was almost unrecognisable! It was such a horrible thing to do!

The mother immediately gathered up the various pieces of the poor Slaanesh idol, and tried her best to stick them back together with a squirming toddler in one arm. It was futile, and the mother offered a prayer of apology to Slaanesh for the desecration of his idol.

The mother then used a bit of mangled metal plate to sweep away the worst of the sharp metal fragments. She wanted to put her son down, but the Khorne berserkers had kicked down every single door, and her toddler might wander outside. She just wanted to rest.

The mother settled for sweeping the worst of the sharps outside the doors of the apartment, her arms aching from the weight of her toddler. She then decided to have a much needed wash with her toddler.

The mother entered the bathroom and paused at what awaited her. The Khorne berserkers had deliberately shitted everywhere EXCEPT in the toilet! The mirror was smashed, leaving broken glass everywhere, the walls were graffitied with hateful insults against Slaanesh worshippers, the insults being carved into the walls with chain axes, and there was shit EVERYWHERE on the floor!

"Smells! Smells Mummy!" The toddler protested at the stench of the Khorne berserker turds all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry Patrick, but I have to clean it up. We need to get clean," the mother apologised unhappily.

The toddler had a tantrum the entire time as the mother swept away the turds and broken glass into an out of the way corner to deal with later. It was already a horrible task without having to hold a heavy screaming toddler in the process, and the mother was not having a good time as she hosed away the remainder after scrubbing the floor with soap.

Once the bathroom was clean enough to just have a shower in, the mother took the toddler with her into the shower, and stripped herself naked out of her filthy clothes. The shower felt glorious as it sprayed lukewarm water on the mother, and she put her toddler on one of her nipples to suckle him after giving her boobs a good wash.

Her son was a handful, but he was hungry enough for milk that he stayed still enough to get him clean as he suckled. The mother's breasts were almost out of milk, as she hadn't eaten anything in days, and her toddler was getting very hungry. She thanked Slaanesh that she had had the good sense not to ween him, as he would not have survived this without her milk.

"Violet! Violet are you home!" a man's voice called urgently from the front door.

"In the bathroom dad!" The mother called back.

"Grandpa!" The toddler squealed happily, squirming in her arms.

The mother heard footsteps approach the bathroom, and looked up to see her father covered in sewerage and looking worried.

"Oh Violet thank all the gods that you and Patrick are ok!" The man exclaimed and rushed into the shower to hug them both, still fully clothed in sewerage covered clothes and so relieved to see them that he was uncaring that his daughter was naked as he hugged her.

The mother, whose name was Violet, hugged her father back, weeping with relief that he was ok after days hiding in a sewerage pipe. She had been so worried about him!

Her father was one of the few men to survive long enough to be a grandfather, and had only survived by being a coward and being good at running away and hiding. He was a traitor rating from the Imperial Navy named Sigmund who had betrayed his oath to the Emperor and joined the forces of chaos, a normal human rather than a mutant, and had fathered Violet to one of the more attractive of the single mutant women he had met in the forces of chaos.

Violet's biological mother was no longer onboard the battleship and was no longer in her life. Violet did have a few siblings by a different father on her mother's side, but with all the recent chaotic fighting she hadn't seen them recently. It was just Violet, her toddler son Patrick, and her dad Sigmund at the moment.

Violet tolerated the hugs from her father in the shower, not as bothered by it as teenage girls in other cultures might be. He had never molested her or done anything untoward, she had read his mind enough times with her psychic powers to know that he wasn't a pedophile and wasn't incestuous. He was an alcoholic when alcohol was available and a chronic womaniser, but only chased adult women who weren't related to him.

Violet helped her reeking father out of his clothes, and helped him wash the considerable filth from himself. They bathed together often, it was culturally appropriate in a Slaanesh worshipping family. If her dad had had one of his girlfriends visiting right now then he would be fucking the girlfriend right in front of Violet and Patrick in the shower, sex in front of other people just wasn't seen as a big deal for Slaanesh worshippers.

Having her father here to help hold her toddler was a great help, two people halved the work after all. She simply didn't know how she would manage without her dad.

After a very very good wash, the mother and grandfather took it in turns holding the toddler as the other got to work cleaning up the trashed apartment. They couldn't put the toddler down until the doors were fixed and the floors were safe for an active toddler. It took a while, but eventually they had the place fit for a toddler, and finally put him down to play.

They were both exhausted and just rested for a while, weakened by hunger.

"I better go get us something to eat," Violet said eventually.

"Use protection, don't get pregnant again. Be safe, I worry about your safety doing this stuff," her father warned weakly with fatherly concern.

"I won't get pregnant, I will be safe," Violet said weakly.

Violet put on a lot of makeup and her very skimpy work attire. She was so weak and hungry that she could barely put on her miniskirt. She grabbed a bunch of condoms before she left, and went out to try to seduce a client to sleep with her for food. Violet was a reluctant teenage Slaaneshi prostitute, she had sex to avoid starving.

Normally Violet would just beg her half sister for food, but at the moment her half sister was not even on the battleship. Violet would have had to walk through an active street battle front line to even reach her other siblings at the moment, things were really grim right now.

Violet quickly found crowds of other young women with the same idea as her, all of them desperate for food and offering their bodies to anyone who would feed them. Violet joined the throng of malnourished whores trying to get the attention of passing chaos cultist soldiers with backpacks full of field rations, competing desperately for something to eat.

The cultists were mostly not even as old as Violet was, just teenage boys barely old enough to fight in the ceaseless battles. Warbands on all sides recruited any teenage boys they could find to be chaos cultists, giving these boys weapons, uniforms and food, and barely training them before sending them into the fighting. They were mostly malnourished boys, not having been cultists long enough to build up fat reserves, and they didn't live long unless they were especially strong or lucky.

These boys had food, the various chaos warbands controlled all the remaining food supplies after all, and these boys would trade some of their food for sex if they were horny enough. It was Violet's task to get one of these teenage boys to give her some food.

The competition was absolutely vicious, and several women killed each other over rights to the cultists. The Khorne worshipping women stabbed you if you didn't let them have first pick of the potential clients, and the other women and girls hung back fearfully as the Khorne worshipping prostitutes beheaded rival women to get first dibs of the cultists.

It was truly hard to describe the bizarre spectacle of a bunch of scantily clad prostitutes in heavy makeup screaming "blood for the blood god" as they engaged in a truly lethal girl fight with knives. It was utterly bizarre to even watch. Half the time the cultists were so put off by the display that they ran away before a victor could claim her prize!

This time however, the Khorne prostitutes got their men, and had extremely angry sex with them in exchange for field rations. The Khorne women were not prostitutes by choice, and did not hang around once they got the food they needed for the day. They angrily resented having to be whores just to eat, and left angrily as soon as they could.

With the Khorne prostitutes now out of the way, the women and girls who worshipped other gods had their chance, and behaved in the more traditional and feminine way prostitutes acted, seducing clients rather than butchering all competition.

Prostitutes far hotter than Violet immediately got all the willing men available, and Violet's stomach rumbled as she wasn't even given a second glance. Still could be worse Violet thought to herself as she observed a bunch of reeking skeletally thin Nurgle prostitutes...

Violet had to spend hours of humiliation parading herself like a piece of meat, hours and hours of being overlooked before she finally got the attention of a client with the help of her psychic powers.

The boy was her age, and a quick read of his mind showed him to be a worshipper of Undivided who had a mutant foot fetish. He was gazing intently at her mutant bird feet, clearly very very horny.

"Play with my feet, for as long as you like, two adult ration packs for the entire day of playing with my feet all you like handsome," Violet flirted in her most provocative voice, already knowing that he wanted her feet from reading his mind.

The boy said nothing but nodded, drooling over her unusual feet, and Violet excitedly led him home to her apartment...

***...

Violet felt extremely grateful as she frantically ate a food ration pack. The cultist was currently doing extremely weird stuff to her feet, and Violet tried her best not to think about it. The cultist had paid up front, and her dad was in another room eating the second food ration pack to ward off his own starvation.

This wasn't actually as bad as usual. The cultist hadn't touched her vagina or other intimate areas, he was just washing and playing with her feet. At the moment he was giving her a soothing foot massage, and it was so comfy she was tempted to fall asleep. Having someone pay her to give her a foot massage didn't feel like prostitution, thank Slaanesh for obscure fetishes!

Violet wasn't even naked, the client hadn't asked her to take any clothes off. He hadn't even looked at anything above her ankles, this was really nice.

Violet suddenly snorted with laughter, he was stroking her foot with a feather.

"That tickles!" Violet giggled.

"You said that I can play with your feet all day and do anything I like to your feet," the boy said adamantly.

Violet's eyes went wide and she said, "you are going to do THIS to my feet ALL DAY!?"

"Yes I am, among other things. I also want you to give me foot jobs and I want to cane your feet. I will give you extra food if you don't be difficult about it." The cultist told her.

"Extra food you say, um ok you can do all those things to my feet..." Violet agreed fearfully, wanting the extra food.

"Good, now hold your feet still for the feather..."

***...

Violet sat suckling her toddler with her feet resting in a soothing bucket of water after an entire day of various kinds of foot related "activities", her feet ached terribly. Violet wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but she had reluctantly agreed to be the cultist's girlfriend when he asked her out after the day of foot hell.

"At least this boyfriend probably won't leave you for Mandy," her father offered feebly.

"I'm truly grateful that this boy will be giving us food each day, I really am grateful that he is saving our lives, but I don't know how much more my poor feet can take." Violet replied worriedly.

"I'm not saying that you have to do it or not, but at least Patrick won't starve while this boy is feeding you." Her father offered.

Violet looked down at her suckling toddler, sucking at breasts that were once again full of milk. She lovingly kissed his tiny head. To keep her little boy fed she would endure even this foot weirdo. Her baby boy was worth it all!

Her feet still ached however.

***...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3(CM)

The mother was howling incoherently with laughter as her foot fetishist chaos cultist weirdo boyfriend stroked between her bird toes with one of her own shed blue feathers from her scalp. She was all tied up so that she couldn't move and he had been at it nonstop for 2 HOURS now!

"PLEASE STOP!" Violet wailed frantically yet again.

Her boyfriend ignored her pleading for mercy, just as he had for the entire 2 hours of what he had promised would be a "fun" bondage game.

Violet was still waiting for this to actually start being "fun", so far it had just sucked being her right now.

"I pissed myself!" Violet lamented through her tormented laughter.

"Ohhh!" The boyfriend moaned, and Violet felt something warm and wet and sticky squirt on her feet.

The hated feather FINALLY left her poor toes alone for the first time in 2 hours, and she could only gasp in exhaustion as she caught her breath.

"So good... Give me a moment to recover and we can try two hours of caning your beautiful feet," the boyfriend said panting in satisfaction.

"I peed myself! It's so gross!" Violet lamented wretchedly.

"You are not gross, you are the most beautiful girl in the forces of chaos," her boyfriend said affectionately, and started making out with her feet.

Violet sighed wretchedly, she was really growing sick of this guy. He didn't have a relationship with HER, he just had a relationship with her FEET! He had never done anything intimate to any part of her above her ankles.

Violet had tried to show her boyfriend her boobs, but he had barely even glanced at her nipples before returning his attention to her feet. She had wanted to be kissed by him, but he only ever kissed her feet, and her vagina hadn't even been touched at all!

Violet futilely tried to wriggle free of her bonds, but she was bound fast to an iron chair he had specially set up in her apartment, bound fast by heavy iron chains and shackles, with her ankles held immobile in iron stocks, and she wasn't going anywhere. If Khorne Berserkers suddenly entered the apartment without warning right now then she would be dead! This new boyfriend really was a sick sadist!

The boyfriend seemed to sense her dissatisfaction, and he pulled out a ration pack for her to see. Violet looked at the food frantically, all thought of ending the relationship forgotten in the face of this reminder of why she was dating this sadistic weirdo in the first place.

The boyfriend peeled open the plastic packaging of the ration pack, revealing a reeking light brown cake of edible dehydrated bacteria paste from the edible bacteria growing vats of the Dark Mechanicum. Violet's mouth watered hungrily at the sight of the unappetising foodstuff, and her boyfriend fed her by hand in her strict bondage.

The cake of edible dried bacteria paste tasted bad, but she was so hungry that she didn't care about the taste, just so long as it kept her alive. She moaned orgasmically from the simple pleasure of eating food, something very very hard to come by usually, and all her objections to her boyfriend melted away like mist. He was a PROVIDER, and for women like Violet in the forces of chaos, a man who provides you with food is SEXY!

Violet got wetter and wetter with desire with every mouthful of food he fed her. She could feel her mutated reproductive system preparing for ovulation in response to this sexual partner giving her food. Her body wanted to lay a big mutant egg for this provider, and she needed only his sperm to fertilise her and she would lay an egg like she had when she gave birth to Patrick.

Violet was all wet and sexually receptive by the time her boyfriend finished giving her food and water, and she wanted to be fucked and fertilised. Her mouth was open with lust and she wanted so badly to mate with her boyfriend.

"Please make love to me!" Violet pleaded frantically with mating lust.

The boyfriend nodded and immediately returned to her feet...

Damn, Violet thought disappointedly as she felt her boyfriend's erect penis press against the sole of her right bird foot, not going to make any new soldiers for the forces of chaos by putting it down there!

***...

Violet was feeling extremely sexually frustrated as she fussed over her baby after the long hours of having "fun" in her boyfriend's iron bondage chair. Her poor feet were once again resting in a soothing bucket of water, and throbbing from the final 2 hours of foot caning.

Violet's boyfriend, Eliot was his name, was currently carving chaos undivided graffiti into the walls of every room of her home with a knife as though he owned the place, and Violet's father was quietly eyeing the vandalism to his home disapprovingly.

"So, um, Eliot, what's new?" Dad asked her boyfriend awkwardly as he defaced the family home.

"I have been fucking your daughter old man, that's what's new," Eliot replied arrogantly.

Dad nodded awkwardly at this astonishing rudeness, not quite sure how to respond.

"How do you find her vagina? Her mother was quite tight, at least, before she met me she was quite tight, not so much afterwards," Dad asked conversationally.

Violet didn't even react to this question about her vagina, it was perfectly normal and culturally appropriate for a Slaanesh worshipping parent to ask their teenage child's sexual partner about the sexual performance of said child. Violet looked at Eliot hopefully to see if he was sexually pleased with her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You Slaanesh worshippers are FREAKS!" Eliot cursed in outrage at Dad's perfectly innocent question about Violet's vagina.

"A thousand apologies, I did not mean to offend," Dad said placatingly without hesitation.

"Why am I even feeding you you perverted old coward?! I'm risking my life in battle to get food, and YOU are eating it! I'm not feeding you anymore you old pedo!" Eliot snarled angrily.

"I'm not a pedo! I am only into adult women with big boobs! I have NEVER done anything sexual to a child!" Dad protested in shock at the accusation.

"I don't care, you're still a disgusting old creep!" Eliot snarled, pulling out his chaos cultist laspistol and pressing it's barrel hard against Dad's head!

"Please don't kill my dad! Please! I will do anything! Please spare him!" Violet begged Eliot desperately.

Eliot looked at her pleading desperate face, and then looked hatefully back at her dad. Eliot spat in Dad's face and clubbed him with the grip of his pistol. Dad grovelled wretchedly at the feet of the small teenage boy like a complete coward, and Eliot pulled out his cock and pissed all over the grovelling adult man in a display of dominance.

Violet could not help becoming wet and turned on by the sight of this display of physical dominance, and her mutant body once again wanted to ovulate for Eliot.

Chaos mutant women of the lost and the damned like Violet were filled with whispers from the chaos gods, whispers that urged them to seek strong mates and breed stronger soldiers for the forces of chaos. Violet's purpose in life was to breed more soldiers for the armies of chaos, the gods expected and demanded that she breed for them as her primary act of service to the chaos gods.

Eliot was right now physically dominating a much older and larger man, it was really sexy to see, and told her that he had strong genes to breed strong offspring for the gods. Violet knew that Eliot would probably be killed in battle soon, and her body was desperate to get pregnant to him while she still had the chance.

"You are so hot!" Violet told Eliot as he pissed all over her cowering father, she was so wet that her panties were soaked now.

Eliot smiled at her response, and gave her father a few kicks on the ground before sauntering over to her and leading her away to the bedroom. He paused only to gently put her toddler outside the bedroom door, and then approached her to claim his prize.

Violet could not have pulled her panties off any faster, and spread her legs wide to be impregnated.

"Fuck me! Please!" Violet begged, filled with lust.

Eliot grinned triumphantly and climbed up onto the bed, taking his clothes off as he did so, revealing his scrawny malnourished teenage body.

Violet moaned in desire, wanting so desperately to be fucked.

Eliot went straight for her feet, ignoring her pussy altogether...

Violet started to cry silently, fucking foot fetishists! A foot had to be the LEAST sexual part of a woman's body, it just wasn't fair!

***...

"He seems, nice..." Dad said a while after Eliot left to return to combat duty.

Violet looked down at her cum stained feet, and then looked back at her piss soaked beaten up father, a look of misery on her young face. Her father noted the look.

"At least he feeds us for free," Dad offered feebly.

"It costs me 4 hours of foot torture every day, its not free!" Violet said crossly.

"At least he feeds us," Dad amended.

"I don't think he is going to feed you anymore," Violet reminded Dad.

"At least he feeds YOU," Dad amended yet again.

Violet nodded, "yes, at least he feeds me,"

Violet smiled a small smile, he did indeed feed her, what a wonderful boyfriend! He gave her FOOD!

***...

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(CM)

The sounds of battle raged in the corridors outside the apartment as Violet, Patrick, and Grandpa cowered inside their meagre home. Patrick was cheeping loudly in fear like a baby bird, Violet was whimpering fearful prayers to Slaanesh to keep them safe, and grandpa was staying as silent as a spider, having learned from long years of cowardice that it is safer to make no sounds when trying to hide.

The BANG-BANG-BANG of bolter fire outside the apartment door was deafeningly loud, but did not fully drown out the other sounds of battle. The SNAP-SNAP-SNAP of chaos cultist laspistols, the yelling of the combatants, the shrieking of the wounded and the distinctive snarling of daemonic flesh hounds of Khorne could all be heard in addition to the bolter fire, and for 3 helpless civilians it was absolutely terrifying to be caught in the middle of!

"BREAK THEIR BACKS! KILL, KILL!" The deep voices of chaos space marines bellowed in murder lust.

The pitiful shrieking of poorly trained teenage chaos cultists mixed with the ringing of blades could then be heard just outside the door. The door was burst open and Eliot entered, bleeding badly and eyes wide with terror!

"Hide me! Hide me!" Eliot pleaded, half insane with fear.

Violet frantically led him into her bedroom as the sounds of mayhem continued outside, closing the bedroom door behind him and helping him strip out of his cultist's robes to try to pass him off as a civilian. He was bleeding very badly from a wound in his lower back.

Eliot was barely stripped naked before they heard a chaos marine bellow "ONE WENT IN HERE!" followed by the sound of Patrick cheeping in terror.

"BAH! THIS IS NOT OUR QUARRY!" The marines roared upon finding Patrick and his Grandpa in the main room.

"Please spare us, great one," Violet heard her father pleading pathetically.

The chaos marines did not reply, apparently completely ignoring the grovelling civilian as though he were nothing but a rat or a mouse. Violet wasted no time getting naked the same as Eliot, and she guided him onto her bed on his back to hide the bleeding and attempted to ease his limp penis inside her as the marines approached her bedroom.

The bedroom door was booted open and Alpha Legion marines entered eagerly to fight. The marines paused at the sight of two naked teenagers apparently having sex.

"BAH! MORE VERMIN! BREEDING LIKE MAGGOTS!" The marines roared angrily, and stormed off to resume their search for the missing cultist.

The sounds of crashing and cursing continued as the Alpha Legion marines kept searching for enemy combatants to fight, and Violet frantically tried to control Eliot's terrible bleeding as he got very pale.

Eliot swooned from blood loss and fainted, but Violet managed to keep his bleeding contained enough to keep him only just alive. Her Dad entered the room with Patrick and helped Violet keep pressure on the wound.

A snarling made them look up and they saw the fanged maw of a daemonic flesh hound of Khorne looking into the bedroom through the open doorway!

Dad squawked with fright and darted forward to slam the door in the flesh hound's face. The flesh hound barked angrily and broke the door down over the top of Dad on the floor!

Violet grabbed Patrick and fled under the bed, leaving Eliot to distract the flesh hound. The flesh hound seemed to have it's mind set on the pair of mutant psykers however, and reached a clawed paw in under the bed after them!

"MASTERS! THE CULTIST IS IN HERE!" Dad's voice yelled out the doorway from where he hid under the broken down door.

"FRESH VICTIMS!" The harsh Alpha Legion marine voices bellowed in triumph, and the sound of heavy power armoured boots sounded inside the apartment.

The marines barrelled right into the rump of the snarling flesh hound, and the daemonic hound spun around in a rage and mauled the marines savagely.

The marines roared with rage and stabbed at the hound in vicious close combat fighting. The fighting was absolutely savage and ended with the flesh hound being hacked apart by the outraged chaos space marines.

The cursing marines then entered the bedroom and found Eliot unconscious on the bed, naked and pale white from blood loss.

"The hound killed him masters," Dad lied subserviently.

The marines grumbled angrily and shot up the walls a bit to vent their pent up aggression before stomping off to find fresh combat to engage in.

Violet sighed in relief, that had been a very close call!

***...

Eliot was groaning weakly as Violet fed him with her own breast milk, it was the only thing she had to provide him with some sustenance as he recovered from the excessive blood loss.

Violet moaned softly as Eliot hungrily sucked at her nipple, this was the first time that her boyfriend had done anything this intimate to her. Violet's Slaanesh fuelled libido was awakened by this intimate act, and she wanted to get fertilised by Eliot as soon as possible.

"No, this is gross," Eliot said weakly, pulling away from her eagerly lactating nipple.

"You need the milk to grow fresh blood, it's either milk or nothing," Violet told him gently.

Eliot groaned but relented and let her suckle him like a baby. Violet smiled at him encouragingly and moaned softly as he sucked on her yearning nipple. The gods wanted Violet to breed them more soldiers to replace the constant battle losses, and her mutant body was responding to the desire of the gods, becoming highly fertile and making her crazy horny.

"I want you to fertilise me," Violet whispered seductively at Eliot.

"4 powers Violet, I'm in no condition for sex right now!" Eliot protested.

Violet nodded disappointedly, he was right of course, he needed to be well enough to get her some more food to lay his egg anyway, laying a baby sized mutant egg was always extremely draining on her body's nutritional reserves, and best done by gorging herself on food beforehand.

For now she must simply nurse him back to health, breeding could wait.

***...

For several days Violet produced what milk she could, both for her boyfriend and for her toddler. She had nothing to eat and only water to drink, surviving completely on the small fat reserves she had built up recently from Eliot feeding her.

It was very hard on her, but on the 4th day Eliot recovered enough strength to return to his chaos cult to get more food rations. Violet was profoundly grateful.

Eliot did not seem to have any family of his own, neither a mother nor sisters, or if he did, he never spoke of them and Violet never asked. For the entire 4 days no one came to the apartment to call on Eliot, and Eliot gave no instructions for any messages to be sent to any kin.

Violet had of course read Eliot's mind on occasion, but she never learned much about him. She could read only the stream of his conscious thoughts, not his memories unless he thought about them, and so far his thoughts had been filled mostly with thoughts of either sex or violence, not of memories or family.

He did not think about the past, and did not have any real plan for the future either. His mind was solely fixed on the present at a given moment, and on the pleasures the present moment could give him. He was sexually obsessed with her feet, mostly highly sadistic in what he wanted to do to her feet, and saw her as little more than a sex object to give him pleasure. When he came over, it was to torture and have sex with her feet, never just to see her for nonsexual reasons, and he rarely stayed the night, preferring the barracks of his chaos cult over her bed and tender cuddles.

The last 4 days had been the only time she had really spent with him outside of sex and torture, and it was really nice to just spend time with him like this.

She was currently weak and hungry from providing so much milk over the last 4 days without food, and was laying in bed as her father minded Patrick. Her father had not had to give up his precious fat reserves to provide milk, and he had more energy for childcare than she had right now.

Eliot irritatingly did not return with food that day, though he had promised to come straight back to her. She had waited a long time before using some of her precious calories to use her psychic powers to locate him, and found him passed out in his bunk in the barracks of his cult, his belly full of food and his promise to Violet forgotten.

Violet was distressed but could do little. The chaos cults did not let non cult members enter their barracks, and Eliot was asleep at any rate and probably needed a good nights sleep with a full stomach. Violet's stomach groaned miserably, what a jerk!

***...

Violet was close to starving to death by the time that Eliot finally returned to fuck and torture her feet, with a backpack full of edible bacteria ration packs on his back.

"Whoops", Eliot said when he noticed how skeletally thin Violet and her family were, "I kinda forgot that I didn't feed you."

Violet gave her boyfriend a betrayed look, so weak that she could barely move.

"Here, take this whole backpack full of rations, no hard feelings ok?" Eliot offered guiltily.

Violet agreed frantically and wolfed down a ration pack as fast as humanly possible. She was so hungry that she wanted to go on eating more but her father stopped her.

"Pace yourself. Eat no more than one ration pack per hour, otherwise you will simply vomit it back up and waste the food. You are starving to death, your body can't handle a lot of food right now," Dad warned.

Violet didn't want to stop eating but he had a point.

"Here old man, you have earned one," Eliot said and threw one of the ration packs to her father.

Dad caught it and thanked him profusely, before wolfing it down ravenously.

Eliot picked up the backpack full of rations and carried it into the room with the iron bondage chair. Violet sighed and followed her boyfriend into the torture room.

"Cane or feather?" Eliot asked uncharacteristically, as Violet sat down in the iron chair.

"I get to choose?" Violet asked in surprise as Eliot started binding her to the chair in the iron ankle stocks and heavy iron wrist shackles.

"Just this once," Eliot reassured her.

"Could I maybe get a safe word?" Violet asked hopefully.

Eliot gave her a look that clearly said no she couldn't get a safe word.

Violet sighed and considered the two options. The feather drove her mad but didn't damage her, the cane was less maddening but left her sore and damaged for a long time afterwards. In her starving condition Violet could not afford any injuries, so she reluctantly chose to get the feather.

Her boyfriend really sucked, Violet thought, as she started giggling from the light stroking on her toes, really REALLY sucks!

Violet was then laughing too much to think anything more for a long time.

***...

The backpack full of rations did not last long, but it brought them back from the brink of starvation. Eliot's insatiable sadistic lust for Violet's feet kept him returning to the apartment to fuck and torture her mutant bird feet every day during his hours off duty, and every time he came over he brought food with him.

Violet's feet now had thick callouses from the daily beatings, and her soles and toes were so bruised that they were black all the time now. The callouses made the bottom of her feet and toes less sensitive to the hated feather, but Eliot simply targeted the soft spots untouched by the cane such as between her toes, giving her no respite.

She HATED Eliot for all the excessive hours of daily cruel torture, but her chaos forged mutant body still had a passionate desire to get pregnant to him, and on top of that he was the only one giving her food. As a Slaanesh worshipper she did get a certain amount of genuine pleasure from her sadistic treatment too, making her feelings about Eliot even more complicated.

The days became weeks or possibly years, it was so hard to pin down the passage of time this deep in the heart of the Maelstrom, perhaps it was even centuries. But regardless of the exact passage of time, her toddler was still a toddler, she herself was still a teenager, and her boyfriend still tormented her for excessive lengths of time in the iron chair whenever he came over, which was very frequently.

She felt like she almost lived in that chair, so constant was her time spent in it. She both hated and desired the chair. It was her torment but also her meal ticket. Whenever she was put in it, Eliot would feed her by hand, certain as anything, she was always given food when she willingly sat down in the chair, her reward for not being difficult.

And so she sat, day after day, despite knowing what sadistic things happened to her every time she did. The chair gave her FOOD! The torture would not kill her, but starvation would, and not just starvation for her but also for her toddler and father.

She had a biological imperative to breed more soldiers for the armies of chaos, armies that were desperately low on men due to the constant fighting. It was the duty of the women and girls of chaos to constantly replenish these armies with new sons, and to do that required food and access to a man.

Most women prostituted themselves to get both food and pregnancy, producing malnourished sons who did not usually last long in the fighting due to lack of food stunting growth during childhood. But to have a BOYFRIEND who gave you food routinely, letting your sons grow without growth stunting, that was the dream the women and girls all prayed for!

Violet had achieved this impossible goal 3 times in life, an astonishing achievement.

The first, Patrick's father, had gotten her pregnant when she was only 11 years old. The man had been older than her, a Slaanesh worshipping pedophile named Peter, it had been extremely nasty and unsavoury right from the start. Peter had been so excited when Violet got pregnant, stating a desire to have sex with her baby as soon as it hatched from it's mutant egg, he had wanted to sleep with the underage mother and the newborn baby together at the same time, a "threesome" he had called it! Violet had ended the relationship shortly after this fucked up suggestion, and Peter had never had the chance to touch her child. Peter was dead now.

Violet had then experimented with lesbianism for a while, having a committed relationship with her "adoptive sister" Mandy. The pair weren't sisters, legally or otherwise, but had grown up together as though they were sisters. The quasi-incestuous relationship had been started as an ill advised act of worship to Slaanesh, and had all but ruined their relationship as sisters.

Violet and Mandy had still been an item together when the handsome teenage boy Tim Wong of the Wong family mafia had come along and turned their twosome into a threesome. For a while the handsome Tim had cheerfully fucked both girls together side by side as a three way in the same bed, but in the end both Violet and Mandy had preferred Tim over each other and it had driven a wedge between the sisters.

This led to Violet's second boyfriend, Tim Wong. Violet and Mandy had become broken up from each other, but neither had broken up with Tim. Tim had dated both girls at the same time, but it had nevertheless been the most healthy relationship Violet had ever had. Violet had LOVED Tim, loved him so much that she taught her toddler to call him "daddy" and she had wanted to just be happily ever after with him. It was just such a shame that Tim had insisted on using condoms, all that sex for naught!

Unfortunately Mandy had loved Tim too, and Tim had been forced to choose either Violet or Mandy. Tim had chosen Mandy, married her, gotten her pregnant, and now the happy couple were safe and comfortable in the Wong family mafia armoured vault with lots of food, as Violet was left outside to fend for herself.

Having already had and lost 2 boyfriends and one girlfriend, Violet was already leaps and bounds ahead of the vast majority of chaos women, and had not expected to ever have the chance again.

Eliot was now the unprecedented THIRD boyfriend, and quite possibly the last boyfriend she would ever have. If this relationship failed then she might be back to prostitution and casual sex for the rest of her life. She must NOT take him for granted.

Sure Eliot might not be a dashing handsome mafia boy like Tim Wong, but Eliot was still (slightly) better than Peter, and even Peter had been (debatably) better than dying of starvation. Life in this place was cruel and hard, and you would not survive long if you said no to food providers no matter how nasty they were.

As long as he kept feeding her, Violet would stay with him, it was as simple as that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5(CM)

The usual sounds of gunfire and battle were erupting sporadically outside the apartment as Violet and her Dad kneeled naked in front of the crudely repaired idol of Slaanesh for family worship.

Violet looked dubiously at the idol, it still was disfigured almost beyond recognition despite Dad's best efforts with a welder. The head and limbs of the idol had at least been reattached, which was a slight improvement, it was just a pity that the Khorne Berserker chain axes had ground away the face to an ugly mass of gashes so deep that the original face was now gone completely.

Dad nodded an encouragement to Violet, and she opened her mind to the power of the warp and called on the name of Slaanesh.

The warp engulfed her mind instantly, and Slaanesh harkened to her highly psychic mind. Violet heard the whispering voice of Slaanesh, and instantly filled with lust so great that she orgasmed immediately. Violet quickly took practiced aim with her pelvis and squirted all over the Slaanesh idol in a worship offering.

"Nice offering! My turn," Dad said encouragingly.

Violet watched calmly to one side as Dad began to masturbate right in front of the idol, trying to cum on the idol. Dad did not have any psychic powers to help him, and had to do it the old fashioned slow way with his hands.

Violet didn't even react to the sight of her father masturbating, this was seen as completely normal in a Slaaneshi family, boringly normal in fact. As long as her father didn't physically touch her in a sexual way, Violet didn't mind watching him masturbate in an act of worship.

Patrick was cheeping unhappily from the toddler pen he was locked in for safe keeping, he wanted one of the adults to give him attention and was too young to understand the importance of the worship rituals. Violet ignored the unhappy cheeping as Dad ejaculated on the Slaanesh idol.

Violet applauded her father on his offering, and made a mental note to give the idol a very thorough clean before letting Patrick anywhere near it.

For the next ritual, Dad repeatedly pricked his finger with a sharp knife, and used the small amount of blood produced to smear a very thin circle of blood on the floor. Violet used some of her breastmilk to smear occult Slaaneshi symbols around the outside of the circle. When the circle was ready, Violet opened her mind to the warp once again, and directed power into the circle with recited words of power.

A beautiful smell filled the room as a pink mist appeared inside the circle. As Violet fed more power into the circle, the mist coalesced into a beautiful humanoid shape. The shape began to sing in a voice so beautiful that Violet and her Dad started to weep with joy, and their intense emotions seemed to feed the growing shape.

With a cry of delight the shape snapped into solid existence as a hermaphroditic daemonette. It was both genders at the same time, and so beautiful that Violet wept with joy to see something so beautiful.

The daemon sniffed around at the souls in the room, and immediately made towards Patrick! Violet and Dad both squawked with alarm and tackled the daemonette to the ground to stop it from trying to eat Patrick!

The daemonette lost interest in Patrick now, and Violet grunted as the daemonette eagerly penetrated her.

Violet could barely walk after the daemonette had had it's fill of her vagina a considerable time later, and Dad had his turn penetrating the daemonette's own vagina (the daemonette had both sets of sexual organs). Violet crawled over to Patrick as Dad got busy with the daemonette, and the mother and child watched as Grandpa played special grownup worship games with the daemonette.

This was just a normal worship ritual for the family.

***...

After worshipping with the daemonette till they couldn't go on any longer, Violet and her Dad evicted the daemonette out the front door to do whatever it was that daemonettes do after the family finished having sex with them. Violet was faintly aware of the sounds of people outside screaming and the vicious hissing of the daemonette as it charged to attack the worshippers of other gods. Violet mentally tuned out the sounds of ensuing mayhem that followed.

If it wasn't for the fact that daemonettes ate the souls of very young children like Patrick, they would have kept the daemonette inside the apartment with them for additional protection. Patrick was unfortunately still too young to make a conscious decision to worship Slaanesh so that the daemonettes would stop attacking him.

With the worship completed and the daemonette put outside to threaten other people instead of Patrick, Violet got to work cleaning up the considerable mess as her Dad cared for Patrick.

Patrick was cheeping happily to finally get the undivided attention of an adult.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Patrick said with ecstatic joy, as though getting attention was something really rare.

Violet felt like a bad mother hearing his happy joy. She had so little time for her toddler with all of the time she spent either with Eliot or recovering from Eliot afterwards. She could hardly walk for half the day after every time that Eliot came to "play" with her feet, the foot beating was excruciatingly painful and made it so difficult to walk.

Violet was just too exhausted most of the time to really be much of a mother or even a housekeeper. Her whole life seemed to revolve around her "job" of being tortured for the food her family needed. Being tortured was hard work, and really took a lot out of her unfortunately.

When Violet had cleaned up the mess on the idol and the floor, her father let Patrick out of his toddler pen to freely wander the apartment. Patrick toddled around the apartment for a few minutes, before then heading for his mother the way small children do.

Violet exhaustedly cuddled her son and gave him her attention. He was so cute with his tiny little bird feet and his blue plumed large infant head, with the cute big eyes of a very small child. So so cute.

Violet smiled at the adorable little boy and cooed at him lovingly, he reached out a hand and touched her nose, making her giggle. Violet wrapped him up in a big hug and hugged him tightly in happiness. She loved being a mother.

Violet's happy maternal moment was then interrupted by the sounds of fresh violence outside the apartment door. The daemonette had been causing steadily more mayhem until it had attracted the attention of something that could fight back, and now that something was viciously fighting the daemonette in close combat.

The sounds of fighting then became sounds of fucking as whatever it was had decided that the daemonette was more fun to keep alive. The sexual moaning of the daemonette echoed loudly right outside the door for a long time.

Violet cautiously gathered a bag of belongings to flee with if needed, anything that could overpower a daemonette in close combat would easily be able to defeat the tiny family in the apartment. Violet cautiously used her psychic powers to examine what was outside, and became even more apprehensive when she discovered that it was a massive chaos spawn.

The spawn was having extremely mindless sex with the daemonette, it did not have a mind as such, just mindless instincts, and the seductive aura of the daemonette had activated the spawn's primitive mating instinct. The daemonette didn't seem to mind this situation in the least...

"A freaking HUGE spawn is right outside our front door! It's fucking the daemonette," Violet whispered to her father.

"Shit, any chance it will leave?" Dad asked in a whisper of his own.

"It's mind is pure instinct, I don't think that it will stop unless we disturb it," Violet whispered.

"Mummy, why you talk funny?" Patrick asked extremely loudly.

Violet flinched in alarm and quickly carried Patrick away to a distant room to muffle the noise. The spawn grunted and snorted at the sounds of Patrick's voice, but soon returned it's focus to the daemonette.

Hopefully it would go away soon...

***...

12 hours later the spawn was still having mindless grunting sex with the moaning daemonette. Violet and the rest of the family really were getting sick of this ridiculous situation!

The huge spawn had scared away all the locals, which was a good thing, but it was also scaring away Eliot from visiting with food, which was a disaster. The apartment did have another exit, but the spawn might hear them if they tried to use it, effectively trapping them all inside. At least her feet were getting a rest from Eliot, Violet consoled herself.

Violet was actually relieved on some level that Eliot would not be visiting her today. Sure he might feed them all, but he was getting more and more skilled with practice at tormenting her feet. He was like some diabolical sadist, he seemed completely obsessed with making Violet suffer.

Even worse than the suffering was the sexual frustration, he NEVER touched her pussy, never ever! No matter how much she begged him to just stick it in her, he never threw her a boner! It was enough to drive her mad!

Violet had been rubbing herself raw in bed each night lately, she was unbelievably horny from her boyfriend never fucking her.

The spawn outside grunted in yet another orgasm, and Violet wanted to punch it, everyone was getting laid except her!

Violet reached out with her psychic powers yet again, struggling with effort as she scried the image of the view outside the front door. The daemonette was still there, it's warp fabricated daemonic form blazing like pink fire to Violet's witch sight, a bright supernova of raw lust energy given physical shape and form.

On top of the painfully bright daemonette was the psychically dull form of a gargantuan chaos spawn the size and mass of a fully grown elephant. It was a misshapen nightmare of fanged maws, tusks, horns, with a dozen mighty limbs of thickly corded muscles over solid dense bones. The sheer bulk of the thing was so formidable that it was a wonder that the daemonette had not yet been crushed by its bulk.

Even more impressive than it's bulk was it's raw physical power, this beast could move it's ponderous bulk with ease, as though it weighed as little as Violet did, and would be easily able to smash through a steel wall with a charge of it's own considerable mass. This thing was a foe far beyond her power to defeat, a chaos monster that ate grown adults for a snack!

At the moment the spawn was ramming a penis bigger than Violet's thigh into the daemonette's vagina with so much force that a huge dent was forming in the thick steel floor! A mortal woman would have been squished to a paste by now, but daemons were made of the stuff of the warp and did not break so easily, in fact the daemonette was getting steadily stronger as it fed off the lust of the spawn.

Violet tried yet again to use her powers to influence the mind of the spawn to make it relocate itself, but it had no mind to work with, just instincts and vague snippets of fragmented memory.

It was useless, she couldn't shift this monster, and the daemonette wasn't wanting to leave either.

Violet was about to close her scrying view when she noticed the soul of a chaos space marine sneaking up behind it.

The space marine was a night lord, and made absolutely no sound as he moved. He was tiptoeing right up behind the spawn, holding a krak grenade at the ready.

The spawn still hadn't noticed him, and he got up right behind it. At the last possible moment, the night lord rammed the krak grenade up the spawn's anus quick as blinking, pulling the pin in the process. The spawn spun around in a mindless rage to attack the night lord, and had time for a single roar of aggression before the anti-tank grenade up it's ass detonated.

It was absolutely disgustingly messy when the grenade activated. The shaped charge directed the full force of the explosion in a single direction like a line of force, splattering everything in it's path. The insides of the spawn exploded out of it's throat in a torrential fountain of gore, baptising the night lord in liquified guts!

Violet had to fight to keep from puking at the sight of this disturbing event, it was GROSS!

The spawn was basically turned hollow now, but it still hadn't died! It no longer had a throat or lungs to make noises with, and Violet had no idea how it was still breathing. It silently lunged at the night lord, slamming him against a wall that gave way beneath it's huge bulk.

The night lord puked up a torrent of blood, a tusk impaled in his chest, and hacked at the spawn with psychotic rage. To Violet's astonishment, the chaos space marine proceeded to methodically saw off the spawn's head with a combat knife, killing it in the process!

This display of raw manliness excited Violet so much that she was sitting in a puddle of her own wetness! Oh Slaanesh that was so hot! He clearly had excellent genes to father her next offspring!

Violet barely had time to rip off her panties and leave them behind before she was out the door and running to the sexy warrior! To her alarm, Violet noticed neighbouring women and girls flocking to the yummy man, all minus their panties and begging to be impregnated.

"By the blood god, I will have first rut!" A Khorne woman roared in an angry rage, swiping at other females to get first go of having sex with the wounded space marine.

"At least let me get this tusk out of my chest first!" The night lord said wetly, blood still welling up out of his mouth as he spoke.

With a start, Violet recognised the voice, and got terribly disappointed, no cock for Violet from this man, he was her brother...

***...

Violet watched jealously as every girl in the local bunch of nearby apartments mobbed around the yummy man in a naked group sex, Violet wanted to bear his children too!

To add insult to injury, the sex was happening inside Violet's own apartment!

The chaos space marine, night lord neophyte space marine scout Augusta Antony, was the half brother of Violet's half sister, so that made him "sort of" her brother. He was absolutely yummy and gorgeous and Violet wanted to have his babies, but he unfortunately saw Violet like a sister and so was very unlikely to inseminate her!

Augusta Antony had barely finished removing the tusk from his chest before his gene seed organs stopped the bleeding and began accelerated healing processes, and barely 30 seconds after that he had picked up an aggressive young Khorne woman in his arms and carried her into Violet's home without even saying hello!

Augusta had always been a huge ladies man. He had highly favourable genes, and saw it as his duty to the chaos gods to squirt his strong genes into the wombs of as many women as possible to breed stronger soldiers for chaos. When he wasn't fighting or training, he was usually balls deep inside a girl in his unofficial quest to impregnate every woman in the entire universe!

"Will you be staying long brother?" Violet asked loudly over the sex noises.

"Not long sister, I just need to fuck these girls and then I will be on my way. I only came here to poke my head in the door and say hello to you really," Augusta replied in his pussy-dampeningly strong deep voice.

Violet shuddered in frustrated desire at the sound of that powerful harsh voice, he was so strong and would be the perfect father to give her strong sons! It just wasn't FAIR!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6(CM)

Violet was drooling with lust as she watched her genetically unrelated "brother" Augusta Antony have extremely rough and energetic sex with a large group of malnourished naked women in her living room. Augusta was slightly more than a year older than Violet, 17 years old as far as Violet could tell in the weird way time flowed in the Maelstrom, and over 8 foot tall despite not yet being fully grown yet!

He was a space marine neophyte with a Night Lords gene seed, a rare and pricelessly precious opportunity given only to the most favoured and genetically suitable individuals. Far far FAR less than 1 percent of the local teenage boys were recruited as a new chaos space marine neophyte like Augusta had been, and this simple fact made him an insanely desirable mate to give the women strong sons.

Even by space marine standards Augusta was an impressive physical specimen, extremely tall even for a marine and so heavily built that he had had to modify his scout armour just to fit his monstrous biceps and other yummy muscles. He radiated raw physical power and the way his muscles bulged made the panties of chaos women drop so fast that they might dent the floor!

Augusta was so big that he physically dominated the room as he roughly pile drove a moaning Khorne woman. He was still wearing his gore soaked scout armour and uniform, with his groin plate unfastened and his fly open to release his intimidatingly large penis, with his weapons at the ready for use at a moment's notice even as he had sex.

He had the pale white skin of a Night Lord, eyes that were almost all pupil with only the faintest hint of his natural brown irises, and a thick tangle of gore soaked curly brown hair like a lion's mane. His uniform was midnight blue, with ammo and other such stuff strapped to his torso and thighs, and with the heraldry of the Night Lords legion on one shoulder pad and unit markers and insignia on his chest and shoulders. It was just so sexy!

Augusta's rather female sounding name was a text book example of why bimbo sex slaves shouldn't be allowed to name the children they birth for their owners. The male version of the name is "Augustus", with the "us" ending for male, not "Augusta" with the "a" ending for female. Augusta's well meaning but misguided gentle sex slave of a mother had been knocked up by the chaos space marine who owned her at the time and had thought that the name "sounded cute for the little baby". Now 17 years later that "cute little baby" was an 8 foot tall brutal killing machine with a totally inappropriate name... It was so stupid that it was almost comical.

No matter what his twit of a mother had named him, there was very little femininity or cuteness about Augusta now. Even the Khorne women were accepting him without question as a mate, and they could sniff out a wimp a mile away.

"Give me warrior sons strong man! By the blood god, impregnate me!" The Khorne woman Augusta was penetrating bellowed with approval.

Augusta pulled the Khorne woman's hair so hard that he almost snapped her neck, and pounded his pelvis between her legs from behind with so much force that it was a wonder that her body was still intact. Blood was running down the woman's belly from her pelvis, fucked so hard that something had ripped inside her!

The Khorne woman seemed to approve of this rough treatment, and was soon howling in the angriest orgasm Violet had ever seen. Augusta roared in pleasure a moment later and ejaculated inside the woman.

Augusta dropped the fucked woman to the floor like trash and demanded, "what slut is next?"

"Me!" Giggled a reeking skeletally thin Nurgle woman with a gurgling phlegmy voice.

Augusta paused as he surveyed the festering specimen that was presenting herself before him for sex. She stank worse than Patrick's dirty nappies and had disturbing skin diseases. Augusta shrugged after a moment more of hesitation, and grabbed the pestilential young woman and fucked her happily enough just like all the others.

Violet gasped in shock at the unfairness of it all, he would fuck even Nurglites but wouldn't fuck Violet just because she was "sort of his sister"! She just wanted to get pregnant to strong men with strong genes, why wouldn't he fuck her?!

Violet started to cry and slunk away in defeat to brood bitterly. She entered the toddler pen and gathered her son up in her lap in a cuddle as she sobbed. At least she had one son for the chaos gods, maybe he would be a great warrior for the gods?

Violet's father handed her discarded panties back to her and she put them back on gratefully under the bright pink miniskirt she was wearing. She rolled down her tube top and took off her bra to suckle Patrick to calm her deep sadness. Her father gently put a comforting hand on her bare shoulder, and Violet sighed at the comforting touch.

Violet turned her back on the view of the yummiest man she personally knew having sex with every female except herself, and tried to tune out the disturbing noises of a Nurglite girl having an orgasm. The wet slap of something semi-liquid hitting the floor was especially disconcerting...

"Are you ok? Your intestines just fell out," Augusta inquired of the girl he was fucking.

"Yes all fine, they fall out all the time, I will push them back in later," the girl replied cheerfully.

Violet screamed in equal parts rage and revulsion, and fled to another room in tears.

Violet sat down on her iron bondage chair, not locking herself in it but just sitting on it like a chair, and hugged her knees tightly as she sobbed. She sat for a long time, rocking back and forth as she sobbed in sexual frustration. Her whole purpose in life was to have sex and breed more soldiers for the chaos gods, why didn't anyone want to impregnate her!

***...

A long time later Augusta himself entered the room, with her father cowering behind the colossal neophyte and carrying Patrick in his arms. Her father was larger than her, but he looked like a child next to the intimidating size of Augusta.

Her father was trembling and kowtowing the way that lowly heretics do around chaos space marines, but Patrick was squirming excitedly saying "uncle, uncle," over and over again in a delighted baby voice. Violet smiled a weak smile at the adorable behaviour of her son.

Augusta was so big that he had to bend sideways and stoop to fit through the doorway without breaking it, and he rumbled with chaos fuelled rage at the slight irritation of getting through the door. Augusta got through the doorway and calmed himself from his rage with noticeable effort, he looked at her with dim brotherly affection in his psychotic face.

Violet gave him a small smile, and wiped the tears from her eyes. Augusta grinned back, a horrifying sight on his brutal killer's face, and Violet giggled despite herself at the loveable killing machine.

"Are you well sister?" Augusta asked in a voice so deep that Violet's pussy turned to instant wetness.

"I'm horny brother, I want to have another baby," Violet replied bluntly.

"Easy enough, lots of men around," Augusta said puzzled.

"YOUR baby is what I want," Violet spelled it out as bluntly as she could.

Augusta's hard face contorted and he roared with laughter.

"It's not funny, do you have any idea how sexy you are!" Violet snapped crossly.

Augusta flexed a massive bicep and smugly said, "I'm aware".

Violet slapped at the air in bemusement and pointed at her vagina insistently.

"You're my little sister Violet," Augusta said seriously.

"So what, we're not related by blood, just fuck me already!" Violet insisted.

"If you are going to be like this then I won't keep visiting you. I came to see my sister and my nephew, not to fuck my sister," Augusta said firmly.

"You fucked Mandy," Violet reminded him.

"The entire damn FLEET fucked Mandy, Mandy doesn't count, she's made for fucking," Augusta said defensively in a way that was just weird for someone so fearsome.

"I'm made for fucking too!" Violet insisted in a pleading voice.

"I never got Mandy pregnant, what you ask is too much, how the fuck would I explain it to the rest of the family if I knocked you up! I'm not going to tell my parents that I got my sister pregnant!" Augusta growled at her threateningly.

"Where IS the family while I have been starving in this apartment!? I don't feel like they even care about me anymore," Violet griped.

"The family has it's own problems, mum and auntie Wendy both got gang raped by 15 men yesterday, my dad got stabbed almost to death 3 days ago, and don't even get me started about our new pedophile of a brother-in-law!" Augusta spat hatefully.

Violet paused, processing these words.

"Egg got married to Paxton already? Why wasn't I invited to the wedding!?" Violet exclaimed, feeling betrayed.

Augusta snarled with rage and held his bolter to Violet's head. Violet pissed herself in terror and begged him not to shoot her.

"If you weren't my sister, I'd kill you right now!" Augusta snarled at her with psychotic rage.

Violet nodded frantically that she understood, and begged, "big brother, please don't kill me, I'm so sorry, please spare my life!"

Some dim ember of childhood affection showed in those murderous eyes, and the terrifying giant slowly lowered the bolter from her head.

"No more nonsense from you you hear. I'm not going to fuck you, and you are not going to piss me off with your cheek, otherwise you die, got it?" Augusta said threateningly.

Violet nodded quickly and crossed her legs in a show of obedience.

"That's better. I have to get back to my squad now, I have no more time. This is the first time the Night Lords have broken through the front lines to reach your position in weeks. I have been fighting constantly and haven't abandoned you. Here are some rations to keep you going, I will be back when I can, stay safe," Augusta said placated, and tossed a bunch of ration packs on the floor in front of Violet.

Violet got up and hugged her brother tightly, and told him to be safe. He gently returned the hug before insisting that he was out of time now.

Violet felt bittersweet as he left the apartment with surprising silence for such a big man. He was right of course to spurn her sexual advances, he really was like a brother to her.

Augusta was barely gone 5 minutes before Eliot showed up to torture Violet, life really sucks sometimes!

***...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7(CM)

Violet, her family, and Eliot, cowered desperately behind a pile of heavy scrap metal in a back room of the apartment as gunfire tore through the thick steel walls of the apartment.

"I MUST DIE!" Roared the speaker systems of the batshit crazy chaos dreadnaught that was currently shooting up the entire neighbourhood.

"How much fucking ammo does a dreadnaught even carry!" Dad exclaimed in astonishment at the fact that the dreadnaught was STILL firing nonstop.

"Surely it must be almost out of ammo, this is ridiculous!" Violet shouted over the deafening fusillade.

The walls were now so full of holes that they were more like a steel mesh than steel plates, and lines of random fire periodically swept across the walls making fresh lines of holes. The only reason they were still alive was because of the pile of junk in this back room.

The pile of junk contained a mix of things, including broken furniture and battle detritus, but most importantly it contained the pile of dead Khorne berserkers in full power armour that they had found in the apartment just before first meeting Eliot. The ceramite power armour in the pile provided far better protection than the steel plates of the walls, and the weapons fire had not yet breached the barrier to hit them.

Most civilian families on the ship had a junk pile like this set up in their homes for just this situation, and dead space marines in power armour were a popular choice for constructing these defences. Right now the entire neighbourhood would be taking shelter behind junk walls same as Violet was.

"THE PAIN! THE PAIN!" The dreadnaught roared in insanity, and the sprays of fire got worse.

The family huddled together as close as possible behind the thickest part of the junk wall, the junk wall was starting to degrade from the terrible fire. They were completely terrified and were praying desperately for the dreadnaught to run out of ammo!

"FREE ME FROM THIS TOMB!" The dreadnaught roared.

"Fry it's brains Violet!" Eliot begged in mad terror.

"I can't concentrate in this! I will suffer the perils of the warp if I use my powers so distracted!" Violet apologised desperately.

"Just do it!" Eliot roared, holding a gun to her head!

Violet squeaked in fright and nodded obediently. She had never used the warp so recklessly and was in mortal peril using it now.

The warp flooded her brain like fire, and she struggled to focus safely on containing the chaotic energy in this extremely distracting environment. Screaming with effort and terror she reached out to the mind of the space marine trapped inside the dreadnaught sarcophagus.

Everything happened too fast for her to even describe it, she had no time to look at what she was doing, and all she knew was a terrible pain as the occult warding of the dreadnaught sarcophagus blocked her attack. Violet was sent back screaming to her own body, blood pouring from her nose and eyes.

"I can't, it's protected from psykers!" Violet sobbed in pain and terror to Eliot.

"Try again!" Eliot demanded mercilessly.

Violet screamed in dismay, trying again so soon would surely kill her!

"Do it now or I shoot you!" Eliot demanded.

"No shoe mummy!" Patrick's psychic baby voice echoed in Violet's mind.

An instant later Eliot was having a seizure as Patrick's untrained psychic powers attacked his brain!

"Stop, we NEED him alive!" Violet begged.

Dad shook Patrick hard to stop him using the warp, and Eliot stopped convulsing, merely laying unconscious in a deep sleep.

The dreadnaught had not stopped firing in the meantime, and the pile of junk was still rapidly disintegrating under the barrage of fire from it's high caliber automatic weapons. They were in deep trouble if something didn't change REAL soon.

The dreadnaught seemed to have a supernaturally endless supply of ammunition for such a high rate of fire, and it seemed to greatly enjoy shooting up everything around it. Violet was therefore surprised when the firing suddenly stopped for no reason.

The sounds of electronic sobbing filled the sudden silence, as the insane dreadnaught started bawling like a baby. It clearly hadn't run out of ammo, as it occasionally fired off the odd round into the floor in front of it, but in it's unpredictable madness it had stopped firing to cry like an infant.

The family did not move from their cover. Dreadnoughts were horribly unpredictable in their insanity, and it could resume firing at any moment.

"COME BROTHER, WE SHALL END YOUR PAIN!" Shouted the deep voice of a distant chaos space marine.

"END MY PAIN!" The dreadnaught roared and then wept like a little girl.

"THIS WAY BROTHER," the space marine voice reassured the crying insane dreadnaught.

The dreadnaught stomped off towards the space marine, babbling insanely as it did so, and the entire (surviving) neighbourhood sighed in relief as it left the immediate area.

The chaos space marines who "owned" the dreadnaught then led it away, presumably to have it shoot at actual military targets with it's supernaturally endless ammo supply, and the sound of the dreadnaught's weapons fire could then be heard minutes later off in the distance as it engaged the people it was supposed to be fighting.

The apartment walls were now so tattered that Violet could see into neighbours homes and see the corridors outside. The walls looked more like decorative screens than walls at the moment, and all the plumbing in the walls was completely destroyed. The furniture was blasted apart, as was everything else they owned, but thankfully the damn torture chair was also blasted to bits which was a small mercy.

Violet looked down at Eliot worriedly. He showed no outward physical signs of damage, but he was still unconscious and possibly brain fried. She looked at her son in concern, he was clearly a far more powerful psycker than she had realised.

Patrick toddled straight into her arms from dad's grip, and hugged her like the toddler he was. Violet hugged him back tightly, so proud of her little boy despite herself. He would make a strong warrior of chaos one day.

"Is he alive?" Dad asked, poking Eliot's shoulder gently.

Violet checked with a brief use of psychic powers and then nodded.

"He will feel like shit when he wakes up, but he will recover and be ok," Violet reassured him.

Dad nodded and then looked around at the shot up family home.

"Shit, this is not going to be easy to repair," dad said sombrely.

Violet could only nod.

***...

"What the fuck happened here?!" Augusta Antony asked the next day as he entered through a huge hole in the wall that had once contained the front doorway.

"A dreadnaught went apeshit and shot up the neighbourhood, it happens sometimes," Violet explained.

"Not where I live it fucking doesn't! Fuck this shit, move in with me, I will order my harem of bed slaves to look after you while I'm off fighting." Augusta offered generously.

Violet gasped in astonishment at this generous offer, the harems of space marine bed slaves were some of the best fed women on the ship. If Violet lived in Augusta's harem then she would never starve!

"Thank you master!" Dad said with grovelling gratitude.

Augusta's smile collapsed as he focused his attention on Violet's dad.

"Not YOU maggot! No man enters my harem but me!" Augusta snarled jealously.

"But Augusta! My family needs to come with me!" Violet pleaded.

"Patrick is welcome to enter the harem, at least until he's old enough to fuck my bed slaves. Kids are allowed, but my harem will have no man but me enter it," Augusta insisted.

"My Dad will starve to death without me, I can't leave him behind!" Violet insisted.

Augusta growled but relented and said, "fine, but if he touches my bed slaves he dies."

"Yes master, as you command master," dad kowtowed snivelling to Augusta in grovelling gratitude.

"What about my boyfriend?" Violet asked quietly.

"What about him? If you want to spend time with him then do it outside the harem and then come back when you are done fucking, he is not to set foot in my harem under any circumstances," Augusta warned.

"Any chance of getting him to join the Night Lord's chaos cultist forces? He is fighting against you at the moment and will be killed if he enters your territory to take me on a date," Violet asked hopefully.

"Um, sure I guess, we always need more meat pawns for the fighting. He's welcome to join our side," Augusta agreed indulgently.

"When do we leave?" Violet asked.

"Right now," Augusta replied flatly.

"What about our belongings, what about waiting for my boyfriend?" Violet asked.

Augusta snarled savagely in chaos fuelled rage and kicked down a gunfire damaged wall in impatience. With some therapeutic property damage venting his rage, Augusta calmed down enough to avoid killing anyone and impatiently agreed to wait.

Violet immediately used her telepathy powers to contact Eliot and inform him that he was now going to be joining the chaos cultist forces of the night lords at Augusta's personal invitation. To her surprise, Eliot was rather more reluctant than she had thought he would be, and refused to just leave his chaos cult "like a fucking traitor".

Violet relayed this information to Augusta fearfully, but to her surprise, Augusta seemed genuinely impressed with this response.

"Maybe he is worthy of dating you after all." Augusta said with a deep gentle rumble.

"But how can he reach me if he is not on your side?" Violet asked wretchedly.

"The alliances between warbands change every fucking hour, maybe tomorrow he will be on my side. We are all on the same side really, just fighting in a friendly rivalry to stay strong," Augusta reasoned.

"Friendly rivalry?! There are dead bodies EVERYWHERE! This is not a game!" Violet protested.

"Don't be such a drama queen, the dead were weak, the weak deserve to die to keep chaos strong. The strong survive and get stronger from all this fighting, nobody misses the odd weakling," Augusta laughed as though this philosophy was perfectly reasonable and obvious.

"Eliot fights for the Word Bearers, they HATE Night Lords and call you atheists, they won't ally with your legion," Violet protested.

"Word Bearers hate everyone, and everyone hates them too, but we still ally with those assholes when they actually pull their heads out of their asses. It's rare but they do occasionally have their sphincters head-free." Augusta chuckled harshly.

Violet was about to protest further when Augusta made a daemonic snarl of impatient anger. Violet figured that it was probably not a good idea to bicker with a monstrous chaos space marine, and she wisely instead gathered up what belongings she still had after the dreadnaught attack and put it all in a carry bag.

After making sure they hadn't left anything behind, the little family followed the gigantic snarling super soldier off on an adventure into the great unknown to reach his personal harem.

***...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8(CM)

The tiny family set off behind the massive Augusta, carrying the meagre undamaged belongings they owned in cheap hastily patched up carry bags. They had little left after the dreadnaught, they had lost nearly everything they owned.

Violet was wearing a bright pink G string, a hot pink push-up bra, and a mottled grey skimpy crop top with the words "SLAANESHI COCK SUCKER" written on the front in giant faded black letters, and not a thing else. It was the clothes she had been wearing at the time, in a vain attempt to provoke Eliot into fucking her pussy, when the dreadnaught went berserk and forced them all to hide behind the cover of the junk walls.

The dreadnaught gunfire had destroyed every other bit of clothing Violet owned, so it was either this or nudity. It was a good outfit to wear if you wanted to make your boyfriend horny, but not such a good outfit to wear on a journey through an active war zone.

Violet was just so thankful that Eliot hadn't tied her up yet when the dreadnaught went berserk, otherwise she would be dead!

Patrick was wearing a crude diaper made out of shot up shreds of clothing all knotted together, it was the best that Violet and her dad could manage.

Dad at least was fully clothed in the clothes he had been wearing at the time, with trousers, a shirt, socks and proper shoes. The carry bags mostly contained odds and ends, much of it damaged (including the bags themselves), with very little intact belongings left.

Violet held Patrick protectively in her arms, a carry bag slung over one shoulder, and dad carried the heavier of the two carry bags, the bag slung over his shoulder. In a while Violet would give Patrick to her dad to hold, as he was too heavy to carry all day, but for now she would carry her son.

Augusta didn't offer to carry anything, and Violet didn't ask. He instead was holding his bolter at the ready and scanning around for threats as he led the way. If the shit went down, Augusta alone would do the fighting, so Violet didn't even suggest burdening him.

The local women that infested the ship looked at Augusta with a combination of fear and desire. Almost all of them wanted to be impregnated by him, but none of them wanted to be killed by him. With a bolter in his hand and purpose in his step, the women were far more hesitant than they had been when he was wounded and more vulnerable.

A few of the bolder women approached Augusta hopefully, lust in their faces. Augusta gave the women a very subtle shake of his head, and the women instantly backed off and silently fled away from him before he could get enraged enough to go berserk. Chaos space marines were very VERY dangerous if you annoyed them, and were not above killing even women wanting sex.

The word seemed to spread that an unreceptive chaos marine was in the area, and the decks suddenly became deserted as civilians fearfully shunned Augusta. The sudden lack of people was eery in these usually crowded decks.

"Ah, I can hear the chaos gods more clearly now! They want blood," Augusta hissed softly.

The family shivered with fear at these words and huddled closer together as they followed the unpredictable psychopath.

***...

On and on they went, through the crazy warp affected architecture of the ship. In real space this ship had very finite proportions and dimensions, but here in the Maelstrom the lengths of distances became much more random and imprecise.

The ship was only 20 kilometres long in total from front to back, and the family's apartment had been roughly in the middle of the battleship. It was hundreds of different floors high, increasing the total area of floor space hugely, but even still, the distances involved should mean no more than a 4 or 5 hour walk to get to any part of the ship.

In the warp however, such concepts of distance became much more fluid, just as time did. The ship seemed to stretch on eternally at some times, and be far smaller than it should be at other times. It made getting anywhere an especially harrowing prospect.

In some parts of the ship the walls moved like molten wax, forming daemonic faces and bodies that moved along the walls, sometimes still and at other times snapping their jaws or attacking other wall daemons. The party stayed well clear of the walls and metal daemonic arms stretched out futilely from the metal walls to grab at them.

In some sections the daemonic forms and faces also inhabited the floors, and these sections of deck had to be bypassed completely as it was certain death to walk on those floors.

In other parts of the ship, human body fluids oozed from the walls and ceiling, the fluid depending upon the god that held sway over the given section. The Khorne areas oozed blood, the Slaanesh sections oozed sexual fluids, and you don't even want to know what oozed out of the Nurgle areas!

Time lost nearly all meaning as they wandered through strange deck areas, reliving the same moments over and over again, seemingly for eternity, only to then be through with no external time passed and to feel as though the endlessly repeating eternity had not even happened at all.

They walked through heavens and hells of extreme sensation, as sections of the deck played haywire with the feelings and emotions in their brains, random things that passed in the blink of an eye but felt like eternity at the time.

They had been walking for eternity, but had also been walking for hardly any distance at all, had covered both thousands of miles and at the same time only covered a few hundred meters. It was utterly bizarre to even describe, but this was just normal here.

Before Violet knew it, they were walking amongst Night Lord chaos space marines and neophytes and their chaos cultist servants. She didn't even remember entering this group of people, just suddenly found herself walking among them in the middle of a crowd.

Violet rubbed her head, feeling a migraine building from all of this disorientating phenomena.

Augusta did not seem fazed at all by the sanity jarring journey, and immediately walked up to a squad of malnourished teenage chaos cultists in the robes of vassals of the Night Lords traitor legion. Augusta barked a grunt at the lowly cultist soldiers, and the malnourished boys instantly bowed to one knee before the Night Lord neophyte.

"How can we be of service, aha, great one?" The cultist's asked with maniacal worshipful obedience.

"Food and water for me and my companions here," Augusta commanded arrogantly.

"Yes master, right away master!" The cultists kowtowed enthusiastically.

Violet blinked in surprise as she was suddenly being waited on hand and foot. The cultist fell over themselves with respect towards her and her dad in an attempt to suck up to Augusta, and the family was quickly given more food than even Eliot had given them!

The family ate and drank frantically, they weren't going to say no to a bonanza that was just handed to them!

"This is delicious! What is this?" Violet excitedly asked the cultist nearest to her.

"Tis succulent human baby meat, great one, a fine delicacy yes?" The cultist replied with joyful enthusiasm.

Violet swallowed slowly, processing these words. She turned her head very slowly to look at Augusta, as did her dad.

"What?" Augusta asked innocently, noticing the look.

"Dead human BABY meat?" Violet asked in a quaking voice.

"They all died of natural causes before we even touched them, we just collected the dead. It's just a waste of meat if we don't eat them after they die," Augusta explained in a reasonable tone of voice.

Violet and her dad exchanged a look, and then as one they were violently sick as they puked in revulsion.

***...

Violet and her dad were rather subdued towards Augusta for a while after the whole "feeding them baby meat" incident. Even though they both worshipped Slaanesh, they were what is known as "moderate Slaanesh worshippers", meaning they were complete and total sluts during sex but still had at least SOME standards. Violet might be willing to fuck her own siblings, but eating babies just crossed a line even for her!

Violet was so fucking glad that Patrick still wasn't weaned, otherwise he might have eaten some of the meat too!

Augusta was continuing to move around the crowd of Night Lords and cultists now, and the little family trailed numbly behind him. The place they were in was some sort of base of operations in the field rather than the Night Lord head quarters on the battleship, just a tiny little front line base for the constant fighting.

The base occupied a twisted maze of corridors, rooms, and large cargo holds. It was crowded with vast numbers of cultists, and far smaller numbers of chaos space marines and neophytes. Boxes of ammo and supplies were piled high in strategic places all over the base, and huge walls of sandbags and armoured materials were everywhere in strategic defensive places.

The base was well defended and supplied, and even a berserk chaos dreadnaught would have a hard time breaching the base.

Augusta seemed to know his way around this confusing maze of a base, and led them into what looked like the command centre for this front line base, a room full of maps and cogitators and radios and other such things. A terrifying looking Night Lord, with his entire power armour covered in a patchwork stitched together from the stretched out skin of skinned human faces, occupied the room, surrounded by grovelling cultist acolytes.

The Night Lord with the skinned faces covering his armour was sitting in a chair at a massive desk piled high with paperwork in the middle of the room and facing the door. The desk had a sign on the front of it that said "Commanding Officer".

Violet didn't need to be a genius to figure out that this Night Lord was the boss of the base.

"Augusta, what do you want?" The scary Night Lord with the face armour snapped impatiently.

"Well fuck you too Sherman," Augusta replied with astonishing cheekiness.

The face armour marine snarled at Augusta's cheek and rose to his feet, activating a brutal lightning claw on his right hand, causing a horrible crackling hiss of electrical energy around the blades of the weapon. Augusta quickly raised his palms in peace, saying that it had been a joke.

"I don't care for your humour, whelp, you just watch yourself you little turd!" The one Augusta called Sherman snarled, but halted in his murderous advance.

"Little? I'm 2 inches taller than you?" Augusta quipped.

Violet looked at Augusta in dismay, he was a maniac to provoke this Sherman!

Sherman roared, but it took Violet a moment to realise that it was a roar of laughter.

"You fucking smart ass!" Sherman roared through his laughter, unable to contain his humour as he walked up to Augusta with relaxed and friendly body language. Violet sighed in relief and relaxed.

Without warning Sherman suddenly viciously punched Augusta in the face with the normal power armour gauntlet of his left hand. Augusta was sent flying against the nearest wall with a heavy thud.

Violet grabbed Patrick and fled out of the room with her father as the two Night Lords had a savage brawl to establish dominance between them.

Fucking chaos space marines!

***...

Some time later the savagely bashed up Augusta rejoined Violet and her dad outside of Sherman's command room. Augusta had quite clearly lost the fight and had the words "little turd" written on his forehead in permanent marker as a mark of defeat.

"What you looking at!?" Augusta snarled at them.

Violet and her dad quickly averted their eyes and abased themselves before the angry giant. Augusta was fuming with hurt pride and looked ready to murder someone to vent his rage.

"Follow me," Augusta growled at the family with barely contained rage.

Violet and her dad obeyed without question, and followed obediently behind Augusta without a word.

Augusta led them deep into the base, to what looked like a quartermaster's warehouse, piled high with neat rows of highly organised supply crates that looked out of place in this generally chaotic ship.

A vicious looking properly fed middle aged normal human man in the best carapace armour money could buy was standing in the middle of the room barking precise instructions at a gaggle of harassed looking adolescent cultist boys, organising the boys to place supply crates very precisely, apparently in charge of the warehouse. The man had a stern and mean spirited face, vicious but simultaneously hard to read. Violet thought that he looked strangely familiar.

"Quartermaster!" Augusta snarled at the middle aged man in way of greeting.

The middle aged man abased himself before Augusta instantly, as did the adolescent cultist boys, and gushed with respect towards the giant neophyte.

"Mr Antony sir, I live to please you mighty overlord," the man gushed sycophantically.

"Our "commander" Sherman has ordered me to add my sister here to our psykers to serve our forces. She is to get a full psyker kit. This other maggot is to mind my little nephew here. You will show him every curtesy and keep him and the kid safely out of harm's way as my sister and I fight the enemy." Augusta rumbled arrogantly.

Violet flinched in alarm at Augusta's announcement that she was now suddenly a combatant!

"At once lord! You boys, get a psyker kit for the lady at once! As for you sir and the great one's nephew, that doorway over there leads to both a bathroom and a room full of sleeping bags if you would like to rest." The quartermaster gushed.

The boys rushed to obey the quartermaster, searching through the rows of crates to find something. Dad politely accepted the invitation to use the sleeping room and bathroom, and went off with Patrick in his arms for a wash and a rest, giving her a worried look for her safety as he left.

"I'm to be a combatant?" Violet gently asked Augusta apprehensively.

"I have my "orders", it's not my idea," Augusta said bitterly.

"I'm scared!" Violet squeaked in fright.

"Harden the fuck up, I don't like weaklings," Augusta chastised her.

"Yes brother," Violet agreed nervously, her heart pounding.

The boys quickly returned carrying a selection of items between them, and placed the items on top of a crate top beside her for her convenience. Violet looked at the items curiously.

The items consisted of a chaos cultist uniform in the colours of the Night Lords, a backpack full of military rations and similar standard issue military kit, an arcane metal staff, and a huge book labeled "rites of daemonic power" by Vladimir Muhammad.

Violet shivered, Vladimir Muhammad was one of the most depraved chaos sorcerers in the entire Night Lords traitor legion. Anything written by this depraved monster must be the vilest evil imaginable!

Violet politely refused the cultist uniform, nothing was surer to get her killed than to wear something that marked her out as a combatant. She did however take the other items reluctantly.

She put the backpack on her back and gripped the staff cautiously. To her witch sight the staff blazed with warp energy from the terrible runes of power which bound enormous energies at the ready to power a spell. The staff was battered and old, and felt cold as the grave in her hand, chilling the air around it with it's palpable evil.

The huge book came with built in shoulder straps of a synthetic material to hang from her shoulder as she walked. The pages were made of some sort of synthetic material like a plastic canvas or something, mass produced and printed in a machine. The cover of the book was stiff plastic, brand new from the printing factories of the Dark Mechanicum by the look of it, it was astonishing to see anything brand new in this ship!

"Follow," Augusta commanded simply. Violet obeyed in silence.

She was led through the base to a room labeled "Necromancer centre". Violet looked up at the room label in horror!

Augusta ignored her dismay and simply dragged her through the door into the room. That's when the SMELL hit her.

The room was piled high with REEKING dead bodies in various stages of decay, including dead bodies that were up on their feet shambling around...

Violet screamed and tried to flee but Augusta simply held her more tightly and kept dragging her deeper inside.

"Stop your crying, their only zombies. Stop being a wuss," Augusta criticised her.

"Why are there zombies!?" Violet wailed in horror.

"To replace all of our damn casualties. Teenage boys are getting harder to find, we need you psykers to reanimate our dead to keep fighting," Augusta chuckled nastily.

"But what am I doing here?!" Violet pleaded.

"You're a necromancer now silly, we need all the psykers we can get," Augusta explained.

Violet looked at him in betrayal.

"You PROMISED that you were taking me to your harem!" Violet protested.

"Sorry Violet, orders are orders. Maybe I will be able to take you there later." Augusta apologised.

Augusta dragged her to a group of psykers who apparently worked here and pushed her towards them. Violet trembled in fear before these unknown psykers.

"Your newest necromancer. She is my sister, if she dies, YOU die," Augusta told the assembled necromancers.

The group of psykers kowtowed like whipped dogs, saying the usual shit like "yes master" and "great one" and all that shit. Augusta then simply walked out without even saying goodbye!

Violet gulped as the psykers dropped the kowtowing and looked at her in resentment. Good job pissing them off Augusta!

***...

To be continued


End file.
